


bored

by voksen



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-22
Updated: 2009-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voksen/pseuds/voksen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an early commentfic. idk. prompt: "'a tattoo, where?'"</p>
            </blockquote>





	bored

"And get this," Schuldig said, sprawled out on the couch, waving an unlit cigarette for emphasis. (He wasn't technically supposed to smoke in the Takatori building; sometimes he did, sometimes he didn't, depending.) "He's got a tattoo of a cross with some whiny bullshit under it."

Farfarello glanced up with vague interest. "A tattoo? Where?"

Schuldig shrugged lazily, and dug out his lighter, clicking the flame on and off once or twice before he tucked the cig between his lips and lit it. "Shoulder," he answered around it, then blew out a cloud of smoke before taking it out of his mouth again. "Think it hurts, to get one there?" He didn't give Farfarello a chance to answer before he snorted. "Why'm I asking you? Probably it doesn't, he seems too boring for that. Maybe I'll fuck around with him a little, find out."

"Crawford doesn't want you playing with them yet," Farfarello pointed out, getting up and crossing to the window, looking out over the city.

There was a long pause, Schuldig smoking, Farfarello waiting. Schuldig ashed his cigarette on the arm of the couch. "Fuck Crawford," he said, finally. "I'm bored."


End file.
